Until It's Gone
by kenyizsu
Summary: There are days when a cup of tea in the nearby NetCafé is enough for happiness. And there are days that start out rather similarly, but end up taking a completely different path. Elecman would soon realise just how different, exactly.


**_Until It's Gone_**

There are days when a cup of tea in the nearby NetCafé is enough for happiness. And there are days that start out rather similarly, but end up taking a completely different path.

Elecman silently stirred his tea next to his table. Truth to be told, the word "tea" might have been a bit of an overstatement for this swill, especially from the viewpoint of a true Kinglander, but the electric NetNavi had long since learnt to be satisfied with what he had. Considering everything, a slow but certain life here on the island of Jawaii did not sound so bad, even if we take this horrible tea into account. Elecman's ruby cat-like eyes glanced over the sky. The local NetCity possessed a wondrous sight. The creators of the city wanted to give back something from the natural beauty of their home, so they put extra effort into the programming of the sky. As a result, the World Wide Web's most beautiful sunsets and sunrises all took place here.

Elecman took a sip with closed eyes. Life was good… yet somehow, he felt himself sink into tranquil sadness. He couldn't really put his finger on the reason, but it was most strange that even Jack felt the same way. While his NetOp chose to spend his workday in muteness, Elecman took a day-off and retreated into the heart of the city to ponder on his feelings. Jawaii NetCity was surprisingly calm and sleepy, especially compared to DenTech NetCity. People and Navis alike came here to relax and turn off, so the typical pulsing and constant data- and programstreaming of other places could not be found here. The terrace of this small NetCafé meant a perfect spot for retreating and thinking in peace.

Honestly, though… what could be the problem? Elecman poked his cup with a deep sigh.

\- You are silent today.

With this single perfected and nobly simple sentence, tranquility had been flung out the window.

Elecman fell back on his chair with a shout. He had retracted his pylons on his back at the start of the day (yes, he could do that, discovered by accident), so now nothing stopped him from smacking into the tiles under him. The tea fortunately (or perhaps, unfortunately) remained untouched on the table. The electric Navi stared at the nothingness before him, a nothingness that now was currently chuckling with glee. A strange wave swooped across the air, as if sunlight itself was bent on a surface.

\- Magnet?! – Elecman quickly gathered himself, glaring daggers at his sudden guest.

\- I was curious when you would notice me – the magnetic Navi laughed as he ditched his camouflage. – But lo and behold, your endless patience once again triumphed over mine. I just couldn't wait it out.

Under normal circumstances, Magnetman was hard not to notice. Next to his bright red-white armor and enormous form, his loud obnoxious and definitely not indecisive personality also helped with that. Still, Magnetman was capable of becoming nigh-perfectly invisible, and only the occasional "waving" gave away him. It was easy to miss, especially if one did not expect to look for it in the first place.

\- How long have you been sitting there?! – spat Elecman as he climbed back onto his chair with some difficulty.

\- Eh, some fifteen minutes, I guess – Magnetman shrugged, leaning with endless contentment onto the back of the chair which he turned towards the table. – When I sat down, I accidentally moved the chair. But you were spacing out so hard that you didn't even notice.

\- This isn't funny, Magnet – hissed Elecman. – What are you, a stalker?

\- Only when it comes to my little brother.

\- I hate you so much at times.

\- Love you too, little bro.

Elecman rolled his eyes at this. There was a lot that could be said about Magnetman, but "being careful with his brother's nerves" was not among them unfortunately. Besides his personality, their shared history and _problematic_ present did not help matters either. Honestly, Elecman could not tell how to behave with his elder brother. Magnus and Jack solved this problem with noble simplicity: they loathed each other. Magnus had been the prodigy of the Zap family, the firstborn whom Mama Zap held in the highest regards even when he had run away from home. Jack did not possess his brother's genius entrepreneur nature, he was all over the place, a dreamer and an adventurer. In other words: the family's disgrace. No one was surprised that the two brothers were attracted to each other around the same level as same-type magnetic poles were.

But Elecman and Magnetman? The electric NetNavi, God help him, had tried to solve the problem the same way, but failed miserable many times so far. Of course when they were battling each other in the name of their NetOps, they beat the everloving crap out of each other. Once, Elecman even died from a duel of theirs which was fought for the survival of DenTech City (Magnetman himself had been deleted that day by Megaman's attack). That day had taken a horrible toll on everyone involved, and Elecman was glad it was all behind them now. Logic dictated that the brothers would hate each other, if only for that one day.

Yet, whenever they met "off-duty", which was already a rare occasion to begin with, Elecman simply couldn't decide how to behave around his brother. He hated Magnetman for being Mama's favorite, for being such an obvious and in-your-face style asshole, for having such incredibly powerful backhands that even your brain resonated from it, and for leaving the young Elecman all alone in the wide world so soon. And besides that, Magnetman was his elder brother who had taught him many important life-lessons, who was the reason Elecman could fight as well as he could, and who had been the best big brother a young Navi like him could have asked for in those early years. Thus, he tended to get stuck between being hostile and friendly which led to a bunch of confusing and awkward situations. If Elecman had to be completely honest with himself (which he more often than not hated to do), he was simply happy that he had someone else besides Jack out there to whom he had some sort of connection… however strange or illogical that may be.

\- What was that comment about me being silent? Compared to you, I'm like the grave all the time, aren't I? – he retorted broodingly, leaning onto the table.

\- There is a difference between silence and silence, kid – grinned Magnetman. – You know that well. This current muteness of yours is not like the usual.

Elecman sighed deeply. They knew each other well, even after over 40 years of nearly constant separation. There was no point in trying to hide something from the other.

\- Yeah, I… I'm not really sure why it is, though – he surrendered. – All day I've been this somber, as if there was some sort of annivers—

Oh.

The anniversary of Mama's death. The thirtieth, exactly.

\- I get it now. Poor Mama – Elecman whispered, casting his gaze down.

\- Thirty years?

\- Thirty goddamn years… It's unbelievable. Feels like just yesterday I got yet another berating from her.

Magnetman was smiling yet again, but this time it was bittersweet.

\- You know what is worse than you not remembering what day it was for a second? – he asked.

For a stranger, he would have appeared to be nonchalant and calm, but Elecman easily picked up on the slight quiver in that powerful voice which immediately told him this was not a taunt. As such, there was no point in answering with anger to this.

\- What? – he bit, instead.

\- I haven't seen Mama's grave yet. Not even once – Magnetman admitted.

-… Magnus…?

\- I lost count how many times I have asked him. Let us go there, just once. Just to see what kind of final respect she had received. But never, not once in this goddamn life did he listen to me. And now that Tesla is my NetOp… now it's pointless to try. She has no connection to the Zap family. I would convince a cliff faster than her at this point – Magnetman massaged his neck tiredly. – Eh, what's that swill you are drinking? Order me one, will ya. I'll pay, I swear.

Elecman punched the new order into the touchscreen on the table.

\- You gave up? – he then asked.

\- I've never been a quitter, kid, you know that well – grumbled Magnetman. – But sometimes a man must know better. Magnus was too stubborn to budge and Tesla is pointless to reason with about something she has no business with.

The tea slowly materialized on the table, so Magnetman slipped a couple of creditchips to Elecman.

\- Thanks – he said before taking a good look at his drink. – Dear god, what is this, seriously?

\- Locals call this _tea_.

\- I believe I've found a new level of blasphemy.

\- I agree. Still, you won't get better than this here – Elecman smiled sourly.

\- Tceh, Kinglander Black Tea, the one true thirst-clenching drink for the likes of us. Mama would disinherit us in a heartbeat, if she saw us now – Magnetman snorted, taking a sip.

\- Mama would disinherit us for a lot of things.

\- True that.

Silence settled in. Elecman poked his cup, suddenly losing the strength to endure the drink's taste again. Strange, whenever Mama Zap or their old life came up in a conversation, he was assaulted by a strong sense of homesickness for the castle in Kingland. Time really does make things better. By the end of their lives there, Jack could barely tolerate the constant bitching of Mama with her worsening condition. Still, they somehow managed to hold out until cancer took away the poor woman. After that, they set out in the great wide world, and only returned home once after almost thirty years.

\- Goddamn, I miss the old hag – Magnetman laughed sourly, shaking his head. – She was a tough woman. It looked nothing ever would be able to force her down. But then…

\- This is why you came here? For the anniversary? – asked Elecman. – Jawaii isn't exactly close to DenTech City. Did Tesla let you go?

\- Tesla doesn't give two shits about what is going on with me, anyway. So yeah, I thought it would be a nice occasion to take a day-off – shrugged Magnetman, a bit aggressively.

He was angry with something, this sudden reaction made that clear. Elecman did not know what, though.

\- I am honestly surprised you are keeping track of these things – he said.

Magnetman's eyes flashed up at this:

\- Why **wouldn't** I keep track of them, brat?!

"Brat" – a clear sign of anger. That didn't really concern Elecman, though. Abrupt stubbornness took him over, maybe even jealousy, however strange that might have sounded. Why would this guy be interested in the Zap family's fate, he who so easily left the name and the crest behind?!

\- Well, the speed and effortlessness with what you two ditched us… I find it hard to believe you still care about the subject – now it was Elecman's turn to shrug angrily.

\- You little frog, you! – Magnetman got the needle pretty fast, leaning forward in his chair.

\- Do I see it in a wrong way, _Gauss_? – retorted his brother.

\- You think I had a choice in the matter?! You think I happily and willingly went along when they stripped me of my symbol and name?! – Magnetman slammed the table so hard the cups jumped up. – You stupid little gnome, you have no idea what I would give to once again bear the Zap family's crest! Unlike you, I have not been so lucky!

\- Lucky?! Which one of us is the rolling-in-dough rich, you two-faced asshole, huh?! – Elecman hissed venomously, unintentionally making the lights on the table and the touchscreen flicker from his rage.

\- As if money meant anything! You think I give a shit about that when it comes to the next fucking idiot that turns out to be my NetOp?!

\- Sounds like it, yes, actually. You and Magnus constantly rubbed it in when our paths crossed each other.

\- Shut up! Just shut the hell up, will ya?! – roared Magnetman, then he almost flung himself back on his chair.

He headbutted the table, hiding his face in his arms. This sudden outburst kicked even Elecman out of his pointless brooding and now he blinked at his brother in confusion.

\- Magnet, I… I'm sorry, really – he mumbled softly.

-… I came here, exactly to finally have some **peace**. But no. Of course not. Maybe I'm the one causing the shitstorm somehow – grumbled the magnetic Navi in defeat.

\- Something happened at home, Mag? – Elecman asked carefully.

A long time passed without an answer, but if there was anything Elecman possessed that other electric NetNavis did not, it was endless patience. It was not uncommon that he would start a fight with his brother. It had been this way in the old days, it would stay this way forever, and nothing will ever change that. They differed far too greatly in character to avoid these. But never before did it play out like this now. They tended to thoroughly chew each other out, fling a couple of rougher curses and quips at each other's heads, then gently settle down once their anger had been spent. This abrupt stop was unheard of so far.

Finally, Magnetman huffed loudly and sat up, staring blankly at his tea. One could almost see a big decision being made behind that red helmet.

\- Nowadays… life at Neo-World Three can be pretty hellish, Elec, not gonna lie – he began slowly. – It's a clusterfuck, you can't even imagine it. I have no idea what is in the air, but Desert, Beast, Video and Flash are absolutely gone bonkers, not to mention their NetOps. They constantly rage around, want to just break something and can't sit still on their asses for a minute. And Tesla… Tesla is being a bitch.

\- She is always a bitch – Elecman added, earning a weak laugh from his brother.

\- True that. But now, even more so. I couldn't even imagine she could reach such levels of bitch-ery. She had a—so there was this guy with whom it looked like things would get serious. But then the dude peaced out, possibly for good. So now Tesla is taking out her anger on everyone around her. Mostly me.

\- She abused you?! – Elecman hissed in alarm, angrily grabbing the edge of the table.

He had no idea what he could possibly do in this situation but suddenly felt a great urge to beat up that heartless harpy.

\- Hm? No, no. Just the usual verbal smackdown. I can take that, kid, don't you worry – Magnetman waved tiredly.

\- Apparently you cannot.

-…

\- Why else would you come all this way? – pointed out Elecman softly.

The two brothers locked eyes for a moment, then Magnetman snorted weakly and went back to staring at the table.

\- You **are** my little brother, aren't you? It is pointless to act tough.

\- I'm glad you think so too.

\- Siigh, yes, it's true. I came here, partially because I'm sick and tired of that shitstorm back at home. I'm sick of Tesla's constant bitching. And… goddamnit, I just hate it that I haven't managed to visit Mama's grave in thirty _fucking_ years. Pathetic, eh?

\- No, I don't think so – Elecman slowly shook his head. – Everyone has their limit of how much they can put up with. It has been going on for a while now, right?

\- Two weeks now.

\- God, I'd have bailed out after two days.

\- Tceh, right – Magnetman smiled sourly. – You could never take the tension whenever Magnus and Mama were arguing, I remember.

\- To this day, I cannot bear it. Immediately I get this strong urge to get out of there as fast as I can. A stupid habit, I know, but I cannot break it – Elecman sighed.

\- Everyone needs a bit of stupidity in their soul, kid. You are fine the way you are, don't you worry – Magnetman awkwardly raised his cup for a cheer.

Elecman quickly mimicked the gesture.

\- I am sorry for… before. Really – he took a sip. – I had no idea why you came here.

\- Can't blame you, kid. I'm not known for being peaceful, I admit – Magnetman almost wistfully glanced at the horizon on their right.

Silence settled in once more. It was easy to forget that Magnetman, that loud-mouthed gangster had feelings as well. He made sure that it was not easy to see through his outer appearance. Elecman believed it to be his brother's self-defense against those who would want to dig themselves uncomfortably deep. The electric NetNavi could sympathize with that: he too had a similar solution for such problems, only in his case the result was a cold and almost unnervingly calm shell. Of course this shield was not eternally durable, certain subjects (like his family) shattered it faster than glass. But all in all, it was enough to chase off unwanted strangers. Besides Magnetman, Elecman had one more "insider" to his inner life: Wackoman. The clown had this most interesting ability to simply see into people and Navis, but instead of thoughts he picked up emotions. At first, it had been a frustrating for Elecman just how easily his shell was bypassed, but eventually he had gotten used to it, even actively sought it out at times.

He was curious whether or not Magnetman had such an "insider" in his life besides his little brother. Almost certainly not, even though he would have needed it well. On the outside Magnetman was loud, full of confidence and just loved to rub it in everyone's face. Most of the time, it was the same in the inside as well, and other times… well, other times it was a mere act.

\- Do you have these moments too? – Magnetman asked suddenly, still staring at the horizon.

The virtual Sun, mimicking the real one, began its slow descent on the sky.

\- What moments? – Elecman glanced at his brother.

\- Suddenly I just stop and think through everything that has happened in my life. How many things I have fucked up…

\- You mean, "how many things you have **achieved** "?

\- Eh – Magnetman closed his eyes with a sigh.

\- Magnet, honestly… what is wrong? – Elecman gently nudged him. – You have never been this defeated before.

The large Navi tiredly rubbed his eyes with two large fingers.

\- I think I just… damn, all this shit just piled up by now, Elec. Tesla's constant bitching and… Mama… the whole family, in fact. See, I can't even put it into words properly.

\- I apologize for that argument from before – Elecman pursed his lips. – I know you had no choice in that matter. I don't know why I said different just now.

\- Emotions for the win, eh? – Magnetman smiled sadly, then sighed. – You know, kid… if there is one lesson I have learnt in my life, it's that you have no **freaking** idea what you have, right until it is gone. God knows, they hammered it home well.

\- You mean the symbol? – Elecman unconsciously touched his forked lightning in the middle of his collar.

He wore it with great pride since the first day he could remember back, and this shall not be changed by anything.

\- The symbol… well, let's just say it is still closer to my heart than these two shitty little lines right here on me. You have no idea how much closer. And… Mama. For a while I had been so damn sick of her constant berating. Now, look at me, I couldn't even see her grave in three decades. I miss her so much.

\- I miss her too, believe me – Elecman nodded wistfully. – It was crazy, the amount of shade we got from her. She was an old hag… but probably her toughness ensured our survival up to this point.

\- She taught us well, that's for sure! – Magnetman grinned but it quickly melted away. – Hell, I miss even Magnus. Stubborn like a goddamn mule, and completely crazy, but… at least I knew him well, I could even **like** him at times. Tesla gets on my nerves. I cannot get to know her, for the life of me. One day I may think I finally have her figured out, then she does something out of the blue that throws me off yet again.

\- After fifty years, it is difficult to adjust to a new NetOp.

\- You have no clue, kid. Tesla… it's like I was thrown into deep water, while having a concrete cube tied to my ankle.

\- Magnus wasn't a good father, huh? – Elecman grimaced.

\- Hell no, he ditched the girl onto her mother the second he saw her – Magnetman waved. – Despite this, Tesla has managed to learn his craziness quite well. Even surpassed is by a couple kilometers.

Elecman could feel the need to bitch-slap the harpy grow inside him.

\- She must be a wonderful lady – he commented cynically.

\- Like an angel… straight outta Hell – Magnetman went along briefly. – What I've wanted to say with this kid is… Hell, just try to appreciate everything you have as much as possible, until they are gone, alright? I know it sounds cheesy and stupid, but… I just don't want you to fall into the same mistake as I did with my stupid head.

Elecman smiled earnestly at that last sentence. It was rare that Magnetman's true "older brother" side came to light, but these moments made it good to be related to him.

\- Thank you for the advice. I will try to take it to heart, as much as I can – he nodded.

Magnetman did not answer for long, then slowly turned away from the horizon and leant onto the table.

\- I feel like I have lost everything in my life… and gained nothing in return – he mumbled in a haze.

Elecman bit his lower lip in his helplessness. What was there to say to this? There was no reason to lie, Magnetman wouldn't stand for that. At the beginning of the road, it looked like the older brother would get anything in the world. Now, the younger boy had an honest job and friends on whom he could count on, no matter what. Magnetman did not have these luxuries, not yet anyway. Neo-World Three was not his home, especially not with those alien Asteroid Navis around.

The sudden stubbornness returned and Elecman welcomed it with open arms. Steeling his resolve, he pulled his chair next to Magnetman's and opened a small window through which he began browsing between the many photos on his PET.

\- The heck are you doing, kid? – his brother blinked at him in confusion.

\- You know, a long time ago I just didn't understand why Jack insisted on always copying every photo from one PET to the other, no matter how many new models he went through. Now I get it, and I'm eternally grateful for them – Elecman explained.

After a minute of searching, he finally found his target and enlarged it. Magnetman's green eyes grew wide at the sight.

\- Is this… ? – he asked, not daring to finish.

\- Mama's grave, yes. What do you think? – with a slight smile, Elecman turned the window completely to his brother.

The grave was simple, but was made out of expensive stone and it carried a certain air of elegance other memorials did not. The gravestone had a small hollow in it that held a picture of an old woman surrounded by her two sons.

Magnetman looked at the picture for long, observing every little detail. Then, for the first time in two weeks, he broke out in a wide smile.

\- Perfect – he stated, leaning away from the picture finally. – Mama is proud of it, wherever she may be. You can bet on it.

\- We've tried to make something simple but nice with Jack – Elecman returned the smile. – I'm glad you like it.

\- It is better that Magnus wasn't involved. He would have demanded something really over-the-top fancy shit.

\- Don't even mention it. Sometimes, he gets carried away a bit.

\- A bit?! Ha! You should have seen his old flat at his former company. My god, if you have seen kitsch! – Magnetman laughed, loudly and freely.

\- I believe that blimp trip was more than enough for me. Marble floor, really?

\- See?! That's what I am talking about.

Elecman browsed among the pictures, the two brothers sinking into the memories. Magnetman's emerald green eyes retained their well-known sly spark.

\- Really, you **still** have this photo? _Really_? Forty years had not been enough for you, kid?

\- Never! I wouldn't delete the only proof we have of that one time when your own Magnetball blew up in your face, even if the world depended on it.

\- And here I was, hoping there was no evidence of that – Magnetman gently elbowed his brother in the side, before turning back to the pictures. – That's your group. When was it taken?

\- Oh this… When we first traveled to DenTech City after Mr. Wily made us into a team. It was a long trip and everyone fell asleep besides Jack. Back then, we pretty much hated each other and I didn't get why he took this photo – Elecman gazed over the group picture. – Maybe he didn't understand either back then.

\- It's a fine picture, though.

True, the photo taken inside the train cabin sincerely showed the original coldness among the members of World Three. Maddy and Mr. Match sat on the same side of the cabin, but the farthest away possible. Both of them were completely KO-d, leaning in opposite directions. Mr. Match even drooled in his sleep, even though his posture wasn't exactly comfortable.

\- Oh right, what's up with them? I reckon there was something between them, right? – Magnetman asked, looked over the strange pair.

\- Heh, since then things got a whole lot better – Elecman chuckled, quickly pulling up a much later photo.

This one was probably shot from the hip, concealed and in a big hurry, because it was very tilted and off focus. Maddy came to work sick, and to top it all off she even managed to burn her hand pretty badly at the oven. She was sitting at an empty table, holding an ice pack against the back of her hand. Next to her stood Mr. Match inspecting a thermometer, while almost unconsciously wiping the brow of the feverish woman with a cloth.

\- They need to get married, seriously – Magnetman stated with a huge grin.

\- Everyone says so. But these two are either really blind, or really stubborn. Perhaps they are afraid too. Wacko says they simply didn't quite realize it yet – explained Elecman.

\- Hm, the clown knows this stuff well. He had proven that quite clearly in those few days when they worked for Gauss – Magnetman recalled. – I swear he saw right through me like I was made of glass or something. It was incredible… and weird.

\- Yes, he can see into literally everyone, no sweat whatsoever – Elecman shrugged. – I got used to it. Heck, I sometimes even prefer it. He's a great emotional support, by all means.

Magnetman opened his mouth to say something to this, but suddenly a new small window popped up next to his head that started screeching. Thankfully this hellish sound did not last for long, but it was more than successful in tearing apart the peaceful connecting between brothers that was beginning to take shape after so so long. Elecman's smile disappeared while Magnetman closed his eyes and took a deep breath to keep his emotions in check.

Tesla ordered him back into his PET, he had to rush home.

\- Magnet… – Elecman tried to say something, only to fail.

\- It is alright, kid. A Navi's gotta do what a Navi's gotta do, right? – Magnetman shooed away the pity as he stood up from his chair.

Elecman closed the photo folder with a deep sigh and stood as well.

\- Thank your for the chat. Really – his brother smiled tiredly. – I needed this peace and quiet. And… congratulations for the restaurant.

\- Magnet, listen… You said Tesla doesn't really pay as much attention to you as Magnus did, right? – Elecman asked as something occurred to him.

\- Yes, why?

\- If you'd like, and have the opportunity, then I will happily welcome you. Just please give a heads-up first. You can visit me even in the restaurant, whatever. I'm sure Jack and the others would love to talk to you as well.

Magnetman looked at his brother for long, then the smile returned onto his features, this time a bit stronger. Elecman enjoyed seeing his brother like this. They were both ravaged by the storms of life, one way or another, but perhaps Magnetman needed these carefree moments more out of the two of them.

\- Thank you for the offer. I will try my damnest to take advantage of it – the magnetic Navi nodded.

Then… it was time to go. The airport's network had a great number of connections all over the NetCity, so getting there was neither hard, nor did it take long. The two brothers soon (perhaps too soon) found themselves inside the main hall.

\- Which is your flight? – Elecman asked, barely paying attention to the Arrival-Departure schedules.

\- Eh, whichever leaves next, I guess – Magnetman shrugged, eyeing his target on the list.

\- You don't have enough time to buy tickets for that one.

\- Who the hell said I was going to buy tickets?

\- You… seriously? – Elecman glanced at his brother.

\- Of course, kid! I won't let this silly little detail get in the way – Magnetman grinned at him with his usual mischievous confidence. – You are dealing with a grand master hitch-hiker here.

\- Do I even want to know how many times you have done this before?

\- Think of a number. More times than that, for sure – the magnetic Navi winked, earning a soft chuckle from his little brother.

\- Hell, you'll need to teach me this one day!

\- When you want to visit DenTech City, just give me the word and I'll pass on a few tips. Or better yet, I will come for you and show you in person. That will be far more effective.

\- Thank you! – Elecman nodded happily.

His joy partially disappeared as his eyes returned to the list of departing flights.

\- Hey, Mag? – he asked softly.

\- Yeah?

\- I'm glad you visited, truly. It felt great just… talking like that. Take care, alright? Try to hold out in that chaos somehow.

\- I'm on it one hundred percent, kid, don't you worry for a second – Magnetman promised. – And… eh, it has to get better eventually. Tesla's going to get over her ex sooner or later. I'll be fine.

An announcement warned them that they no longer had much time until the flight's takeoff. The gates would soon be closed and Magnetman had to hurry.

\- Well then… I guess our ways part here once more – Magnetman offered one enormous hand somewhat awkwardly. – Until we meet again?

Elecman raised his eyebrow then, completely ignoring the handshake, he hugged his brother as tightly as the red armor allowed it.

\- You told me to appreciate the things I have until they are gone. Until we meet again – he nodded, patting the wide back. – Write me if anything happens. Or call me, whichever works.

After a brief stunned pause, Magnetman returned the gesture with the same enthusiasm. Then the two brothers quickly pulled away and the elder disappeared into the crowd. Elecman remained in the hall until the flight's departure. When the plane disappeared from the timetable, he received a quick ping with a short message:

 _"_ _I'm on board"_

With this calming news, Elecman turned around and wandered back outside to NetCity's streets then back into his PET. In the meantime he just couldn't help that small but persistent smile that refused to leave his face.

* * *

 **Hey cupcakes! Holy shit, it's been a while, isn't it?! When was the last time I wrote anything Megaman-related... 2012, hotdamn. Recently a strong urge to rewatch Megaman NT Warrior came over me and it also prompted me to make fanart. One of them is this little oneshot, featuring our favorite electric brothers ;) I believe it is also due time that I put my improved writing skills to the test in this subject once more. Not gonna lie, I'm proud of my "Behind The Red Eyes" Elecman POV story to this day, but boy, motherfucker is hard to look at in certain parts. And also, there is a depressing LACK of Elecman(.exe) fanart and fanfiction so I feel like I need to improve on that as well.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this little oneshot, set sometimes in... fucking I dunno, Stream or something. I must admit, I have yet to see the undubbed seasons, but I just... the Japanese dub is so damn bad, it hurts my ears. Whatever, I'll think of something. At least I KINDA know what is going on in Stream. Beast is complete blank, though...**

 **ANYWAY, thank you for reading! Below is a list of smaller trivia, nothing important. Take care, cupcakes! ;)**

 **TRIVIAS**

1) I take the ENGLISH DUB as a base for every Megaman-related fanfic I write. Thus, I use the English names (whenever there is one), the English portrayal of characters and events. I only ever consult the Japanese dub for deleted scenes. I hate the Japanese names, I hate the voices, I hate the sound effects, I hate the music. You understand if I work with it as little as humanly possible.

2) I've always pictured Magnetman's and Elecman's relationship as problematic and awkward, but not necessarily hostile. I've always got the vibe from the show that family is something really important (and sensitive) in Count Jack Zap's life, and logic would dictate that Elecman would be affected by that as well. I then spun this line further and came to the conclusion that there is hope for these brothers yet... however awkward it might be.

3) The timeline is hard to follow: when did Magnus run away, when did Jack run away and when did Mama die. Everything you've read in this fic is MY structure. I know the Japanese version mentions something about Mama Zap dying 10 years ago, but I didn't feel that right, somehow.

4) Magnus Gauss. Interesting case. Again, I take the English dub as the base, and in that, "Magnus" was his first name and "Gauss" was the new family name he took up after disowning "Zap". Since then I've discovered the MMKB Wiki says the exact opposite about his name. Weird. Still, here he is called Magnus. Just to clear things up. Thus, Tesla's surname is also Gauss, and not Magnus.

5) Elecman's ability to affect electronics and lights around him with his emotions, and Wackoman's ability to see into other people and pick up on feelings are once again MY additions. Just little ideas I've always entertained during my long love for this show.

6) Kingland is England, fucking fight me on that if you dare. I love Jack's English accent, and I'm damn fucking sure that the entire Zap family, Navis included, is allergic to shitty quality "tea".

7) I honestly have no idea about the relationship between Tesla Gauss and Magnetman. Like I've said, I haven't watched the Japanese seasons (although I am planning, the second I can come up with a solution that doesn't result in my ears bleeding from the terrible voices), and I don't know how she is handling the Navi. But... around the end she even Crossfuses with Magnetman, no? Doesn't Crossfusion requires a strong emotional bond between NetOp and NetNavi? I'm honestly surprised she is capable of such thing, but what do I know... Srsly, though, if anyone knows the answer for that weird twist, I'd be happy to hear it!


End file.
